


One Rule

by HatshepsutAgrippina



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bratting, Bratty Topping, Dinner, F/F, Footsies, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, Knife Play (No Cutting), Light BDSM, Mildly Comedic, Orgasm Denial, Root and Shaw go on a date (kind of), Scratching, Shaw has to wear an ugly shirt because Root destroyed hers, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatshepsutAgrippina/pseuds/HatshepsutAgrippina
Summary: Root invites Shaw to dinner but she has additional plans for the evening. (I didn't do a very good job of summarising what this was about the first time so I decided to try again. My previous summary has been moved to the notes section).





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root invites Shaw over to some random person's apartment to have dinner however when Shaw arrives there is no food.

“I thought you said there was going to be food…” Shaw paced back and forth running her eyes over the empty kitchen in disappointment. “You lured me here under false pretences!” Root stood in the doorway her head tilted slightly to the side, eyes fixed on Shaw, taking in her every movement.

“It’s barely five o’clock, Sameen.” She smiled indulgently. “I’ll buy you dinner later.”

“Fine…” Shaw growled, “I want a steak.”  Root dipped her head in affirmation her eyes never leaving Shaw’s body.

“If we’re not getting food yet what am I doing here?” Shaw huffed turning her back on Root and recommencing her pacing. Root smirked and advanced on Shaw a predatory look in her eyes. Coming up behind her she gripped her waist with both hands, spun her around, and pushed her backwards. A look of realisation dawned on Shaw’s face seconds before her bottom hit the kitchen counter. Root leant forward and kissed her forcefully, digging her fingernails into her hips. Shaw returned the kiss sinking her teeth into Root’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft yelp followed by a moan.

Root pulled back. Picking up a knife from the drying rack, she ran it down the front of Shaw’s shirt, tearing the material from her body, and throwing it to the floor. Shaw’s bra received the same treatment joining the shirt on the tiles. Root’s teeth found Shaw’s neck nipping her teasingly as she ran her nails down her sides leaving a trail of scarlet marks in her wake. Shaw gripped her shoulders with bruising force as Root kissed, licked, and bit her way down her neck and chest, pausing to swirl her tongue around her nipples. She caught her left nipple between her teeth flicking her tongue across it before biting down. Shaw bit back a moan seizing a handful of Root’s hair, pulling just hard enough to hurt. Root repeated the treatment on the other side. Sinking to her knees she kissed her way down Shaw’s stomach. She paused as she reached the top of Shaw’s jeans and pulled herself back into a standing position. 

“Wait there, sweetie.” She winked at Shaw before turning to rummage through the kitchen cupboards. Shaw growled in frustration. Root pulled two glasses from the cupboard. Walking over to the sink she filled them one by one. Armed with the filled glasses she turned her attention back to Shaw. Smirking at her confused expression she placed a glass of water in each of Shaw’s hands. She leant forward until her lips brushed Shaw’s ear.

“If you spill any of this water I’m going to stop.” She whispered with a grin. Shaw snarled in response but kept hold of the glasses. Root silenced her with another kiss. Kneeling back down in front of her she unbuttoned Shaw’s jeans, unzipping them at a leisurely pace before stripping them down to the floor. Her panties followed. Root nibbled on the flesh of Shaw’s inner thighs, glancing up with a smirk in response to Shaw’s irritated growl. 

“Get on with it!” Shaw snapped. Root could tell Shaw wanted to grab her by the hair, force her to direct her attention to her crotch. However, there was no way for her to do that while maintaining hold of the glasses. Root continued to take her time sinking her teeth into Shaw’s thigh, keeping her eyes trained on her face, observing her growing frustration with satisfaction. Despite her impatience, Shaw couldn’t hold back her moan as Root’s teeth sank into her flesh. Root continued to kiss her way up Shaw’s thighs. “Could you do that faster than an asthmatic turtle trying to run a marathon?” Shaw grumbled.

“I really do love your similes.” Root chuckled, slapping Shaw’s thigh lightly. “Be patient, sweetie.”

Root ran her tongue over Shaw’s labia intentionally missing her clit, eliciting another growl. She was pleased to find her soaked. She repeated the action several times savouring the taste of her, inducing further snarls. Finally, she swirled her tongue around Shaw’s clit. Shaw gasped, a shudder ran through her body. Root licked her clit again, more firmly. She repeated the movement, again and again, drawing more moans, digging her nails into Shaw’s hips once more. Shaw’s hand shook slightly. Water sloshed around the glass, a few drops slipped over the edge, dripping down to splash against Root’s face. Root stopped abruptly, jumping to her feet.

“Root…” Shaw fixed her with a murderous glare, her tone warning.

“You had one simple rule, Sameen.” Root shook her head in mock reproach. Taking the glasses from Shaw's hands she placed them on the counter, to the side, out of the way.

“Continue!” Shaw bellowed, her eyes flashing with mutinous rage.

“I don’t think so…” Root grinned. “First you choose to break the rules, then you have a tantrum when faced with the consequences of your actions. I think you need to be punished further…” Root opened a drawer and began pulling kitchen utensils out one by one, looking each one over then replacing it with a shake of her head. Finally, she settled on a rubber spatula. Her eyes sparkled as they met Shaw’s scowl. She smacked the spatula against her hand experimentally and twirled her finger in the air as an indication Shaw should turn around. Shaw failed to comply opting instead to continue glowering at her. Taking a step towards Shaw, Root seized her by the shoulders. Forcibly spinning her around, she pushed her forward, bending her over the counter. The smack of the spatula meeting Shaw’s flesh resonated throughout the kitchen.

“I’m sorry to have to do this, sweetie.” Root did not sound sorry. “You didn’t leave me any other choice. I can't tolerate disobedience.” Root brought the spatula down three more times in quick succession. Root settled into a measured pattern, bringing the spatula down over and over at a moderate pace. As the spatula fell red splotches blossomed across Shaw’s skin. Root paused periodically to admire her work and run her fingers through Shaw’s hair. Shaw remained relatively quiet throughout the spanking with the exception of a few intermittent growls and the occasional moan.

After a few minutes, Root threw the spatula aside. As much as she enjoyed the marks it left she wanted to feel Shaw’s skin beneath her hand. She ran her nails across Shaw’s reddened flesh before bringing her palm down with a moderate slap. She let her hand rest on Shaw’s bottom for longer than strictly necessary savouring the feel of her heated skin. She spanked her slowly relishing the light sting as her palm met Shaw’s bottom again and again.  

“If you’re still not going to fuck me could you at least use the spatula again?” Shaw complained, “That doesn’t even hurt!” Root began spanking with even less force than she had already been using, smirking as Shaw grumbled a string of profanity in response. Eventually, she stopped and took a step backwards.

“Have you learnt your lesson, Sameen?” She inquired. Shaw stood and turned, her face a portrait of vexation.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” She demanded her eyes boring into Root with smouldering rage. 

“I believe I promised to buy you a steak.” Root beamed.

“Root…” Shaw took a menacing step towards her.

“I thought you said you wanted food…” Root batted her eyelashes at Shaw with feigned innocence. “So, let’s go out for dinner.” Root turned and headed for the door without bothering to check whether Shaw was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root takes a very frustrated Shaw out for dinner.

Shaw stared after Root a composite of disbelief and fury inscribed on her face. With a shake of her head, she pulled her jeans back into place. Her eyes fell on the remnants of her shirt and she took a moment to glance around the apartment. She needed to find clothes. Heading for the bedroom she momentarily wondered who this apartment belonged to, whether the owner might make an appearance. Root certainly didn’t live here. Reaching the bedroom, she began rummaging through draws in search of a shirt. To her chagrin, whoever owned the residence had a taste in clothes which did not align with her own. After several minutes sifting through floral print blouses, and much frustration, Shaw finally spotted a plain t-shirt. Unfortunately, that t-shirt was neon orange. She shrugged it on, not bothering with a bra, cursing under her breath. Root was going to pay dearly for this.

As Shaw marched out of the apartment complex, her eyes fell immediately on Root leaning nonchalantly against the side of the building waiting for her. Root smirked upon noting the shirt, Shaw glowered in return. Now confident in the knowledge Shaw was indeed following her Root took off down the footpath at a brisk stride. Shaw stalked after her, grumbling profanity at a sufficient volume to attract the attention of an elderly pedestrian who tutted in reproach. Shaw paused temporarily, shifting her irate gaze to the offender who hurried off down the pavement with a final disgusted shake of her head. Root had continued walking throughout the exchange and now Shaw was lagging behind. She broke into a jog, catching up swiftly.

“Where are we going, Root?” Shaw growled as she reached Root’s side, her voice dangerously low.

“I already told you, sweetie. I’m taking you out for dinner.” Root glanced at her mischievously. “First you’re upset there’s no food, now you’re angry I’m taking you to get food. You make it very hard for a girl to please you.” Root’s tone was cheery, Shaw snarled rolling her eyes in response.

They continued down the footpath, dissonant silence stretching out between them. Shaw’s jeans felt too tight, rubbed in all the wrong places, kept the fire alight while providing little in the form of relief. Root’s presence within her field of vision did nothing to help. The lust and rage combined, each intensifying the other. Food would serve as a welcome distraction she decided.

At last, Root brought them to a halt in front of a small restaurant. A waiter guided them to a table peering at Shaw’s choice of attire in discreet disdain. The murderous scowl on Shaw’s face discouraged him from voicing his thoughts. Shaw, too intent on glowering at Root, failed to notice. It did, however, garner Root’s attention and she glared daggers at him until he mumbled an apology. Taking a seat Root ordered a steak for Shaw and a salad for herself. The waiter hurried away eager to distance himself from their combined ire. Shaw flopped into the chair across from Root.

As they waited Root kept her eyes trained on Shaw in an affectionate gaze. Shaw seethed and tried to direct her attention anywhere other than Root’s breasts. She failed. Root noticed and smirked. Shaw picked up her knife and fidgeted with it in an attempt to divert her attention from the woman in front of her.

After an interval which felt far too long for Shaw’s preferences the waiter returned. The moment Shaw’s plate met the table she brought her knife down, skewering her steak with precision. The waiter pulled his hand back hastily and placed Root’s salad on the other side of the table, eyes flickering back and forth between the two in apprehension. Lifting her steak, which was now firmly stuck to the blade of her knife, Shaw took a generous bite. Root picked at her salad, more interested in observing Shaw while she ate.

“Aren’t you going to thank me for buying you dinner, Sameen?” Root smirked at Shaw from across the table.  Shaw bared her teeth at Root in response before tearing another bite from her steak.

“This is nice…” Root mused, “finally taking you on a proper date.” Shaw snorted incredulously and rolled her eyes.

“Eat your salad, Root.” She snapped before redirecting her attention to her food. Root took a couple of bites of her salad but kept her gaze firmly on Shaw. Shaw opted to ignore it.

As Shaw focused on devouring her steak Root’s foot found her ankle under the table. Shaw’s head snapped upwards.

“Root…” she warned, continuing to chew.

“What, sweetie?” Root asked in feigned ignorance languidly running her foot up Shaw’s calf. Shaw reached down gripping Root’s ankle and pushed her foot away. For a moment, Shaw fixed Root with a dangerous scowl. Root waited for her to refocus on her steak before repeating the action. Shaw growled menacingly but didn’t bother trying to stop her this time, instead directing her energy towards finishing her food as rapidly as possible.

Shaw took her last bite as Root’s foot found its way between her thighs. She leapt to her feet, still chewing.  Root grinned.

“Are you ready to go back to the apartment, sweetie?” Root inquired casually.

“Definitely!” Shaw continued to scowl as Root called the waiter over. Shaw shifted her weight between her feet impatiently as Root paid the bill. The moment the waiter retreated she reached forward seizing Root’s arm. Hauling her to her feet Shaw turned and dragged Root out of the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with writing bratty topping. While the show seems to indicate they’re both switches my personal interpretation of their kink roles is that Shaw is the more dominant person in the relationship but also usually the bottom because she’s a massive masochist, whereas Root while usually the Top, and a bit of a sadist, is, in my opinion, a brat. I decided to go with orgasm denial as I imagine Shaw would get really pissed off by it and I picture Root as the sort of person who would do it for precisely that reason. I then added spanking because, well, I like spanking although I tried to keep it in line with the theme. I may or may not at some point write a Shaw gets revenge themed second part to this.


End file.
